chase_the_spy_police_pupfandomcom-20200215-history
New Recruits
The fourth episode of Chase's PAW Patrol. Summary Chase needs a new member for his team, so he, Elsa, Cliffjumper, and Hound are going to Adventure Pup Pup Bay to see if Rachel has any good pups. But one of the pups among them is a traitor working with Demona (who is still frozen) and the pups must find the traitor. Story It was a fine day, and Chase and his team were in Adventure Pup Pup bay to find a good pup. "Why are we here again", Hound asked. "We need to get a new pup for our team", Chase said. "He's right", Elsa said, "if we have more members, we might have a bigger chance at defeating the cult of evil." Chase and the pups continued to the police station to see Rachel. (Badge Scene Change: Police Pup badge) When Chase and his group got there, Rachel came out and welcomed them inside. "You must be here for that new pup you requested", Rachel said as she patted Chase on the head. "Yes", Chase said, "I hope the pups here are good." "They sure are", Rachel said as she showed them the training room. "Those look like some good pups", Chase said. "They sure are", Rachel said. (Badge Scene Change: Cult Of Evil badge) Back in the cult of evil base, Stromboli, Soundwave, and Blitzwing were trying to thaw Demona. "Poor Demona", Blitzwing said, "trapped in this deathless slumber." "We've-a got to think of a way to get more help", Stromboli said. Soundwave then pulled up an image of a pup. "Why yes", Stromboli said, "the spy back in Adventure Pup Pup Bay." Soundwave then sent a message to the spy saying that they need help. (Badge Scene Change: Elsa's badge) The pups were soon staring at three pups named Longarm, Ironhide, and Wasp. "Who are these guys", Chase asked. "They're the best of the best", Rachel said, "show e'm what you got boys." The three pups demonstrated their powers with Longarm pulling extendable arms out of his pup pack, Ironhide covering himself with armor by pushing a button on his collar, and Wasp using two electrical stingers in his pup pack. "These guys are cool", Chase said, "but I can't decide which one to choose." They then heard a message coming from the bathroom. "This is an urgent message", the message said, "Demona is now a frozen statue, and since you are her second in command, you must take charge while she is frozen." The pups were shocked when they heard what the message said, and they were even more shocked when they saw Wasp leave the area. "Guys", Elsa said, "I think Wasp is the traitor." (Badge Scene Change: Hound's badge) Chase and the pups raced to Rachel to tell her the news. "Rachel", Chase said, "Wasp is a traitor." "Nonsense", the human girl said, "what's your proof?" "We heard a message from the cult of evil", Cliffjumper said, "and Wasp left after the message." "I'm not buying any of it", Rachel said, "I need real proof." "Alright", Hound said, "we'll get you your proof." (Badge Scene Change: Chase's badge) Chase and his team were looking for Wasp and they saw Longarm and Ironhide. "Hey guys", Chase said, "we're going to go find Wasp." "Why", Longarm asked. "We belive he's a traitor", Hound said, "and we're trying to expose him." "Can I help", Ironhide asked. "Sure", Chase said, "there's always room for one more." "I'd love to join your party", Longarm said, "but I have more important things to work on." "Alright", the German Shepard replied, "suit yourself." (Badge Scene Change: Cliffjumper's badge) The pups saw Wasp leaving his room and they went inside. "This is wrong", Elsa said, "I don't like committing a crime." "It's not a crime if you intend on getting caught", Cliffjumper said. "What exactly is the plan", Ironhide asked. "Well", Cliffjumper said, "the plan is that when Rachel comes in, we'll show her the proof that Wasp is the traitor, and everything will be okay." Rachel then heard them talking and went in the room. "What are you guys doing in Wasp's room", Rachel asked. "Exposing the traitor", Chase said as he opened a trunk to reveal the cult of evil equipment. (Badge Scene Change: Ironhide's badge) Outside of the base, two police pups were dragging Wasp away. "You traitor", Rache said, "you're not worthy of knowing us." "I'm innocent", Wasp said, "I've been framed!" As Wasp was hauled away, Rachel walked up to Chase. "Have you decided who to take", Rachel asked. "Yes", Chase said, "we choose Ironhide." Ironhide was pleased when he was given his tag, which had a fusion canon on it. "Wow", Ironhide said. "There's more", Chase said. Chase pulled of a tarp that reviled to be a pup house that transformed into a pickup truck. "Let's ride", Ironhide said. Chase, Elsa, Cliffjumper, Hound, and Ironhide then drove back to their base. (Badge Scene Change: Cult Of Evil badge) At the cult of evil's base, Longarm walked inside. "Excellent work framing the pup Wasp for being a spy Shockwave", Stromboli said. Longarm then pressed a button on his collar that put a special mask over his entire face, and a red light came on. The End Category:Episodes